


Lovers' Whispers

by Featherless_Icarus



Series: Apollo's lovers [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he loves Apollo too, Future Character Death, Hector loves his wife, M/M, Why I'm like this?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherless_Icarus/pseuds/Featherless_Icarus
Summary: Había guerra, heridos y muerte. El humo de las piras ascendía cada noche al mismo tiempo que los muertos descendían. Habían pérdidas, desgracias y lamentaciones interminables tras diez años de choque y el futuro negro vaticinado era. Pero por el momento, el bronce se desprendía y cada toque ardía aún más.Y sólo hubo silencio.





	Lovers' Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Soy muy débil por ellos, lo siento.
> 
> (Plot twist: en realidad, no)

Podían ver las naves, negras como la penumbra en la que se adentraban, difuminándose en la neblina.

Los hombres se movían en ambos lados con la distancia y las reglas de la noche separándoles de la guerra que duraba ya una década. Las almas ya caídas en el Hades se lamentaban, entre el crepitar de las llamas que abrazaban las piras funerarias hasta ser ceniza negra contra la tierra.

El guía y mensajero pasó silencioso e inadvertido sobre el campo de batalla, recogiendo las almas mientras los susurros en el campamento iban bajando hasta parecer los murmullos que dos amantes compartirían en su lecho.

Contrastando y rompiendo el rumor, los choques de bronce blindado en los cuerpos de los soldados licios provenientes de la gran Ilión, que marchaban de guardia entre las tiendas, donde entre tantas, se erguía la del Príamida quien con cansados y arrastrados pasos, se abrió paso al interior.

Su casco fue dejado a un lado con descuido y con un ahogado ruido, su cuerpo cayó entre las pieles que no le harían falta preparadas para el ya invierno en Troya. Con los ojos cerrados, dejó que sus músculos se relajasen por debajo del bronce.

En la tienda había música; el tañido de la lira abrigaba el interior. Dentro había música. Una música inhumana y terroríficamente hermosa, llena de habilidad que, con la costumbre, se podía llegar a admirar igual que hacía Héctor hasta que paró.

No se movió hasta el roce de las manos contra sus brazos, quemándole como un recuerdo lejano. Quemándole como solía hacerlo el fuego de su hogar. Quemándole, como siempre.

—Te he visto hoy —escuchó el melodioso susurro contra su nuca y todos el vello en aquella zona se alzó.

—Tú siempre ves —pudo únicamente responder el glorioso Priámida, gran guerrero y domador de caballos. Único en su estirpe, se había llegado a decir.

—Te vi, y refulgías entre los guerreros, llevado a la victoria por mi padre mientras yo escuchaba tus ruegos —la palabras continuaron, con el dulce tono afable que le brindaba el Sanador, quien hería de lejos y desviaba la muerte del príncipe troyano, quien se movió entre las pieles para quedar boca arriba, pero con su rostro desviándose hacia uno de sus lados encontrándose con el oro.

—Tú siempre escuchas —dijo entre las palabras y el toque que envolvió su cuerpo con parsimonia y pereza. Entre los pelajes, podía ver la lira anteriormente tocada y el himaton dorado enredarse laboriosamente en el cuerpo de Apolo, descansando en sus hombros y tobillos con su refulgente tono solar y con tanta suavidad que parecía levitar. Podía ver todo aquello y sus detalles, pero sólo era capaz de apreciar los orbes fijos en su persona.

—Y en tus ojos había fuego mientras en tus manos habían sido teñidas de sangre y barro. Y aún así, tú nos rezabas —los finos dedos del dios, bajo los que tantos mortales habían perecido, apartaron mechones cobrizos delos ojos de Héctor, quien sabía que, bajo esos dedos, también se podía amar.

—Siempre —se susurró una vez más, con las frentes juntas. Y sólo hubo eso, susurros de dos amantes en el lecho de uno con el futuro siendo un soslayo.

Había guerra, heridos y muerte. El humo de las piras ascendía cada noche al mismo tiempo que los muertos descendían. Habían pérdidas, desgracias y lamentaciones interminables tras diez años de choque y el futuro negro vaticinado era. Pero por el momento, el bronce se desprendía y cada toque ardía aún más.

Y sólo hubo silencio.


End file.
